Propellant formulations for rocket motors have limitations in that the goal of higher performance must be balanced with the concomitant decrease in stability and safety properties associated with performance gains. High performance propellant compositions may exhibit an undesirable pressure exponent during combustion that can lead to motor failure. The mechanical properties of the propellant grain are also important to optimum performance. Bonding characteristics between the binder and the other propellant ingredients is a factor in achieving improved mechanical properties of the propellant.
Single azo-triazine structures have been disclosed in P. Loew and C. D. Weis, J. Heterocyclic Chem., 1976, 13, 829, the disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference. However, Loew et al. does not disclose any extended systems of these single azo-triazine structures.
There is a need in the art to provide improved energetic materials. The present invention addresses this and other needs. In particular, the present invention provides novel high-nitrogen energetic compounds. These compounds include extended networks of hydrazo and azo-linked, 1,3,5-triazines, and the preparation of dendrimers and cyclic oligomers of the 4,6-substituted triazines, wherein the substituents are energetic groups. An unexpected result is that these triazine networks provide for planar arrays of energetic compositions that maximize density and insensitivity properties, important for their application as propellant ingredients.